Mon petit frère cet ange gardien
by Chromiie
Summary: Raito Sakamaki n'est rien seul.


Me voilà pour le premier texte du mois. C'est un essai pour moi pour cet animé,et je ne savais pas si je le postais ou pas. Il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête alors le voici. Il se déroule pendant l'enfance des vampires, et plus précisément des triplés, et est légèrement UA . Il ne tient pas compte des jeux auxquels je n'ai pas joué.

Diabolik Lovers et son contenu appartiennent à Rejet.

* * *

Mon petit frère cet ange gardien

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, cela n'était jamais suffisant pour leur mère Cordelia. Raito et Kanato voyaient bien comment elle traitait leur frère aîné Ayato. Il était le plus vieux des triplés, celui qui serait le chef de famille plus tard , s'il devenait le meilleur et surpassait leur demi-frères Shu et Reiji. Ayato n'était encore qu'un enfant, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouer avec ses cadets, mais Cordelia s'en moquait, et une fois de plus ,elle venait de frapper son fils qui gisait au sol. La maltraitance cessa lorsque leur oncle Richter arriva. Leur mère se désintéressa d' Ayato, et s'éloigna de lui en compagnie du nouvel arrivant et de Kanato qu'ils voulaient entendre chanter.

« -Tu vas bien Ayato-kun ?, lui demanda Raito.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers son benjamin, et vit de la compassion et de l'inquiétude. Le plus jeune voulu l'aider à se relever, mais il refusa, par fierté. Il était son grand frère, il ne devait pas apparaître faible devant lui. Cela ne dérangea pas Raito, qui une fois son frère debout, lui prit la main, et une fois certain que leur mère ne les observait pas, se mit à courir en direction du manoir. L'autre garçon le suivit sans discuter, d'habitude il aurait râlé, mais là , tout de suite il se sentait trop fatigué et il souffrait trop de ses blessures pour réagir. Ils parvinrent dans la salle de bains sans se faire repérer. Raito ordonna à son frère de s'asseoir sur une chaise, pendant qu'il cherchait les soins dans la pharmacie. Le blessé n'aimait pas que son plus jeune frère s'occupe de lui , mais il se laissa faire, il était doux, et les produits qu'il lui appliquait sur le corps le soulageait.

\- J'ai presque terminé, attention celui-là risque de piquer, le prévint Raito.

-Pour qui tu me prends, je suis le grand Ayato, se vanta-t-il.

Pourtant il dû serrer les poings car le désinfectant piquait, malgré toute la délicatesse de son cadet.

-Pardon Ayato-kun...Voilà j'ai fini, annonça-t-il.

\- Merci Raito, murmura-t-il honteux.

Il n'osait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié et la déception dans les yeux du dernier de la fratrie. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère, cela ne changeait rien pour lui, Ayato restait Ayato.

-Ayato-kun...murmura-t-il.

Il ne put ajouter autre chose car son frère l'attira brusquement contre lui, et posa sa tête contre lui. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il senti des larmes humidifier son t-shirt. Il réalisa que son frère, son grand frère si fort, pleurait dans ses bras. Il fit la chose qui lui paru le plus naturel, c'est-à-dire, encercler Ayato de ses petits bras et passa une main dans les cheveux de son aîné pour l'apaiser. Normalement cela aurait été à leur mère de le faire, mais elle n'était pas sentimentale avec eux elle maltraitait Ayato, physiquement et psychologiquement, elle forçait Kanato à chanter aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait sans se soucier des cordes vocales du garçon, quant à Raito, il n'existait pas, il était le dernier des triplés, l'invisible, celui qu'elle aimait probablement le moins.

-Je suis là grand frère, tu peux tout me raconter, le consola-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, je suis ton grand frère, je suis fort et courageux, rappela-t-il.

-Je sais tout cela, Ayato, je le sais, confirma-t-il

-Non tu ne sais rien, tu as la belle vie toi, mère ne t'es pas sur le dos tous les jours, tu joues aussi longtemps que tu le désires, tu n'as pas à être le meilleur, le contredit-il.

Le plus jeune s'attendit à ce que son aîné le repousse de colère, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il fit le contraire. Il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Il avait cessé de pleurer, et les gestes de Raito semblait le relaxer.

-Je n'existe pas pour elle, je ne suis que le troisième fils qu'elle a eu, le petit frère d' Ayato et Kanato. Mère a dû se tromper quand elle a choisi mon prénom, elle m'a appelé Raito, alors que je suis constamment dans les ténèbres. Je t'en ai voulu d'être le plus vieux, d'être celui qui a un plan d'avenir. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi elle me destine. Je ne suis rien, non ...rien, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard vers le miroir.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, un fantôme, et qu'il allait disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, il ne voulait pas lui non plus de la pitié des autres, il restait un Sakamaki. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ignorait que l'autre garçon le scrutait intensément du regard. Ayato avait beau être dans les bras de son frère, il le sentait à des années lumières de lui. A quoi pouvait-il bien songer les yeux dans le miroir ?

-Il faut que j'aille étudier, sinon mère va encore me gronder, soupira le plus vieux en se levant de la chaise.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller les retrouver, je veux voir comment va Kanato-kun, approuva son cadet en s'en allant.

L'héritier regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à son frère ce qui n'allait pas, mais savait qu'il le lui dirait lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à se confier. Il devait bien avouer que de ses deux frères, il s'était toujours senti le plus proche de Raito. A ses côtés, il était plus calme, plus serein, il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment de compétition ou de rivalité. Il aimait également Kanato, mais à ses yeux Raito et lui étaient comme les deux faces de la même pièce. Ils se comprenaient, se complétaient à la perfection, ils se ressemblaient aussi bien à l'extérieur qu' à l'intérieur. Il s'installa à son bureau et se remit à étudier, ainsi il espérait que leur mère soit fière de lui. Tout en faisant ses devoirs, il se demanda pourquoi son benjamin était si gentil et attentif envers Kanato et lui, était-ce parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire, était-ce le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de briller à leurs yeux, d'avoir sa place parmi eux... Raito était un vampire et pourtant il n'agissait que très rarement comme tel, tout du moins avec eux. Shu, Reiji et Subaru n'avaient pas le droit au même traitement, Raito les ignorait la plupart du temps, et cela plaisait à l'aîné des triplés qui n'aurait partagé l'attention du dernier membre du trio avec personne. Plus les années passaient, plus Ayato se montrait possessif envers ses frères, il ne tolérerait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et ferait regretter à quiconque d'avoir essayé de les blesser.

Raito se téléporta jusque dans la cour et fut soulagé de constater que sa mère, son frère et son oncle étaient toujours au même endroit. La déception succéda au soulagement, leur mère ne se souciait vraiment pas de lui, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas le voir dans son champs de vision. Il ne comptait pas pour elle...Au moins, il avait de l'importance pour ses deux aînés, ils le faisaient participer à leurs jeux et le traitaient comme leur égal. Dans le fond c'était peut-être cela le but de sa vie, veiller à la sécurité de ses aînés, s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien et soient heureux. Vivre pour les servir ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'ils pouvaient être avec eux.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et après le dîner, les triplés allèrent se coucher. Alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, Raito vérifia que les deux autres occupants du lit dormaient profondément, une fois qu'il en fut certain, et sans bruits se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'y assit, et consulta les devoirs d' Ayato. Comme il s'en doutait, il y découvrit des fautes, de très nombreuses erreurs, son frère avait mélangé des événements, s'était trompé sur des dates d'apparitions de vampires dans le monde, et avait même oublié le moyen le plus sûr de tuer un vampire. Il jeta un regard vers son aîné endormi, décidément les études et lui ça faisaient deux. Il prit un crayon qui traînait ainsi qu'une gomme, et corrigea presque toutes les fautes. Il en laissa volontairement quelques unes, afin que leur mère ne se doute pas de quelque chose. Il travailla avec application, afin d'imiter à la perfection l'écriture de son frère. Une fois terminé, il se relu, et satisfait, retourna se coucher en silence. Il savait qu'il allait répéter ce procédé chaque nuit, mais c'était la santé de son frère qui était en jeu, cela n'avait pas de prix, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si seul il avait de la valeur. Il se doutait aussi que les exercices allaient augmenter en difficulté, et qu'il allait devoir étudier de plus en plus en cachette, pour pouvoir aider au mieux Ayato. Il veillerait au bonheur de son grand frère, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait. Sans ses frères, sa vie n'avait pas de sens, sans ses frères, il n'était rien. Juste une ombre, un spectre errant sur le monde. Le sommeil vint finalement le chercher, et il se colla encore plus contre Kanato qui bougeait sans le savoir. Sur lui aussi il veillerait, Kanato était fragile, s'il ne faisait pas attention, Cordelia le briserait comme elle voulait briser le futur héritier.


End file.
